The present disclosure relates generally to knowledge processing systems and more particularly to calendar event driven recipe selection and modification.
In our busy, modern world with scheduled appointments, dates, and plans, deciding what to make for dinner can be a headache. Finding a recipe that meets dietary requirements and uses ingredients that are currently on hand can be time consuming and difficult.
There exist numerous recipe sources, including books, television programs, videos, and the Internet that provide assistance in preparing a meal and following a recipe, once selected. These sources can provide cooking guidance and assistance to users with varying levels of culinary skill These sources often provide step-by-step instructions. There are even sources, such as “Chef Watson” that can create original recipes from a list of ingredients. These recipe sources force the cook to determine if the selected recipe can be prepared and served in a timeframe that fits into their schedule, and if not, causes the cook to select a different recipe, to modify the recipe to fit into their schedule, or to modify their scheduled appointments, dates and plans.